Regret
by Irihi B.W
Summary: /MMZ oneshot/ "Every messiah needs a little disciple," Omega whispered, a tint of teasing in his tone. /Shounen-ai./


_**Author's Note: **_Hehe... totally... totally guilty pleasure here. I'm sorry, I know you want me to work on SoM:R but this was done up quickly between studying XD Hope you enjoooooy~.

OH. I FINALLY HAVE MY OWN WEBSITE. It's adult-only naturally, but feel free to drop a visit: h t t p : / / w w w. sunnyarcadianskies . weebly . com

* * *

When their lips touched his eyes immediately fluttered close, and he could not control the rapid inhalations as the other drew closer, so close, dangerous and terrifying and yet, ever so alluring…

A soft whisper, almost a growl that sent shivers down his spine and threatened to force his knees to give out; he could not resist falling into those powerful but slender arms and felt all resistance flee his form as the satisfied sound emitted from the other. He was gathered, almost tenderly, cradled against a powerful chest and he felt both in immediate danger and the safest he'd ever been. The closer one is to danger, the farther from harm… wasn't that the saying?

"What's this," the other asked, tauntingly and sweetly, a rough and husky voice that inspired so many dark images, "you're just going to give in, Zero?"

Zero brought his own arms up, winding them around the slender waist, burying his face against the coarse fabric of the deep, blood-red vest. "Don't I always, Omega?" he murmured forlornly. "You have everything I want, and I can't force it from you. So I suppose I'll play nice and hope I get it."

Omega's deep chuckle made Zero tighten his hold, and their embrace became almost stifling in its imprisonment. But who was the prisoner? "Play nice, wonderful choice of words, copy." Omega sounded as if he was sneering, and it made Zero snort. "None of that. I lord over you, I can call you what I wish."

"Is that so?" Zero asked bitterly. "I suppose you would view it such, thinking you're some 'messiah' or something."

"One who brings about changes in the world is a messiah, dear little copy." Omega idly stroked Zero's hair. "In essence, you could be one, if you succeeded. But you won't."

"Why? Because you'll kill me?"

"Why would I kill you, pet?"

Zero raised his head to snap out a comment, glaring heatedly right into Omega's crimson eyes. Omega smirked and closed the distance between their faces, lightly caressing Zero's lips with his own. Guilty pleasure locked the words in Zero's throat and he leaned into the other blond's embrace and kiss, wanting more and wanting to pull away. Attraction like this was lethal, how could he stand for it, fall for it? His senses were robbed as the kiss deepened and Omega clutched him possessively; Zero's rational mind was fading fast and he had no willpower to grasp it back. What a twisted game…

The kiss ended, a bit abruptly, and Omega held Zero away at arm's length. "Do you hate me, Zero?" he asked, his red eyes soft and unreadable. "Do you wish me dead?"

"Yes… no…" dazed, Zero sought to return to his place in Omega's arms. "Quit talking. Shut up."

That made Omega laugh, edging on sounding insane, and it only made Zero tremble. But he wasn't afraid, no… fear was the farthest thing he felt. But what, exactly, was this?

Omega felt him quivering and gently guided him back into his embrace, resting Zero's head on his shoulder. "Every messiah needs a little disciple," Omega whispered, a tint of teasing in his tone. "Are you sure you want to play hero for humans? Stupid little fleshlings that ruin their own world, bring about their own destruction with their greed and needs of vengeance… Why would you advocate such a pathetic, dying race?"

"Are we any better?" Zero asked quietly, leaning against the original, closing his eyes at the warmth that made his skin crawl and his heart flutter. "We are extensions of the humans… we are their weapons, their armor, we…"

Omega snorted. "Don't give me that bullshit, Zero. You don't believe in that at all. You simply kill what you deem that needs to be killed."

"You need to be killed."

"Mm. Yes, I probably do." Omega's hand resumed its previous petting of Zero's hair and he rested his cheek against the copy's forehead. "It's a shame. I was starting to really like you, Zero."

Zero smirked. "Maybe I was starting to like you, too. But if talking won't work…"

"Fucking won't either."

"I was going to say a fight would, but I suppose someone like _you_ would think of something as depraved as that, wouldn't you?" Zero tilted his head back just enough to press a soft kiss to Omega's neck. "You said every messiah needs a little disciple… why won't you be mine?"

Omega snickered. "I own people, Zero, not be owned. A good try, though, I was tempted for a nanosecond there."

"A shame,"

Zero pulled away a bit, and Omega glanced down at him. He half expected for Zero to reach for his saber, to slay him where he stood, but the copy kissed his cheek, trailing a path to Omega's own lips. Once there they lost all sense of tenderness, a sudden fire igniting as their lips locked together and they became a tangle of limbs, blond hair and discarding armor. Despite their skirmishing visits and growing closeness, regardless of the opposite ends of the war they belonged to, intimacy was far from their minds til now. A final expression of something, Zero wasn't sure of, and Omega hardly cared to know of.

"There can only be one messiah, you know," Omega said lazily as they laid on the ground afterwards, Zero sprawled under him and still trying to catch his breath.

"And it'll be me," Zero said between pants, pushing Omega up so he could roll away.

"Probably," Omega snickered, grinning as he rested on his side and watched Zero dress himself back into his armor. "But I won't die without a fight… and I'll make you regret saying no to me, Zero."

Zero scoffed, even as he zipped up his vest and threw Omega's clothes at him. "That so? You can try."

Omega's eyes glittered dangerously. "Oh, I will," he murmured darkly, and Zero shivered. "Goodbye, Zero."

"Goodbye, Omega."

Zero left without another word or look, and Omega only grinned at his cowardice. Yes, Zero would regret refusing him, regret fighting him. Even if it took his death, Omega would ultimately drive Zero to his own, in the end.

After all, Zero had no strength of his own. He took it all from one very important person from his past life, one that was highly vulnerable… just thinking about it made Omega chuckle.

_I really was starting to like you, Zero. Especially after this little episode. But that's all right; you'll end up mine either way._


End file.
